Lágrimas amargas
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: Yaoi. MiloXCamus. Antes de la saga de Hades; Milo acude todos los días a la tumba de Camus por lo que este decide ir a visitarlo y saber el porque


LAGRIMAS AMARGAS

- - Las lágrimas más amargas que caen sobre las lápidas

Son por las acciones que no se realizaron y por las

Palabras que no se dijeron --

Sus dedos resbalaban por las toscas lápidas de piedra mientras él pasaba entre ellas como una aparición de la noche. En sus manos llevaba unas pocas flores, unos claveles blancos; en sus pensamientos solo habitaba una persona; y en su corazón, la frustración de un amor no realizado. Se dejo caer frente a la tumba que visitaba, limpió el polvo que cubría el nombre de la persona ahí enterrada "Camus del signo de Acuario", colocó con cuidado los claveles sobre la fría tierra. Mu había intentado disuadirlo de esas visitas al cementerio, había insistido en que le haría daño y que eso no traería a la vida a Camus, pero Milo no había prestado oídos a los comentarios del caballero de Aries, sabía que eran bien intencionadas pero Mu no comprendía el dolor por el que pasaba. Haló aire y comenzó a hablar, con alguien que ya estaba muerto, contando los sucesos del santuario. Permaneció ahí por minutos enteros, hasta ponerse de pie, y retirarse. Al día siguiente regresaría, era una rutina que se había impuesto a sí mismo.

Llegó a su lecho y se acomodó entre los almohadones, tardó en conciliar el sueño, siguió viendo el techo hasta que el cansancio lo venció y cerró los ojos. Tuvo un sueño intranquilo, repleto de pesadillas, y despertó sobresaltado; se llevó una mano al rostro para quitarse el sudor y sintió otra presencia en su habitación. Abrió la boca sorprendido al ver a la persona menos esperaba parada frente a su cama, intentó articular palabra pero no lo logro, miles de pensamientos se filtraron en su enredada cabeza

"Milo", le pareció que lo llamaba, el caballero de Escorpión retrocedió hasta chocar con la cabecera, mientras que la figura rodeaba el mueble para sentarse en la orilla de su lecho, cerca de él. Milo no comprendía pero esbozo una sonrisa

- Camus – exclamó al final, y se arrojó abrazando a la figura frente a él, no sabía si estaba soñando aún o si era real, se separó de él, se veía igual que antes de... morir, y Milo recordó esa triste verdad - dime que no estoy soñando – le pidió, Camus sonrió un poco

"no, no estas soñando", Milo lo volvió a abrazar

- ¿por qué estás aquí? – le preguntó sin soltarlo, hundiéndose en el aroma del francés, acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de éste, percatándose de que Camus no le devolvía el gesto

"tú me trajiste" le respondió "los dioses del más allá me permitieron venir a verte", Milo se sentía inmensamente feliz, "ahora soy yo el que te preguntara, ¿por qué?"

- ¿por qué, qué? – cuestionó Milo, Camus lo tomo de un hombro y lo alejó de su cuerpo lentamente, viéndolo a los ojos

"¿por qué estas casi todos los días frente a mi tumba?", Milo bajo la mirada, el caballero de Acuario no sabia nada de sus sentimientos

- ¿es que acaso interrumpo tu descanso? – le preguntó jugando, Camus solo desvió la mirada como hacía cuando Milo lo evadía con una de sus tonterías

"no", contestó "¿pero me preguntó por que tu pena es más grande que la de los demás?", Milo dudó, y vio la mano de Camus sobre la cama, estiró la propia y atrapó la mano del francés, llevándosela a los labios para después besarla. Camus se vio un tanto anonadado por la muestra de afecto tan repentina

- porque te amo – contestó al fin. El silencio se apodero de la situación, ninguno de los dos habló solo se observaron, Camus no le quería creer a Milo, y de eso ya se había percatado éste último - desde que te conocí – siguió confesando el señor de Antares mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Camus para abrazarlo, tenía miedo de que lo rechazara, envolvió el cuerpo del francés entre sus brazos. Sintió que el cuerpo de Camus se tensaba pero al final los brazos del caballero de Acuario también lo rodearon

"nunca lo noté"permanecieron así minutos, mientras que Milo acariciaba la espalda de Camus, las primeras luces del día se filtraron a través de las columnas del séptimo templo "Milo, ya no sufras y sigue tu vida"

- pero sin ti es tan difícil – Milo abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Camus, no quería dejarlo ir, no ahora que había revelado lo que sentía

"vive lo que yo no pude", Camus se puso de pie, rompiendo el abrazo "¿lo prometes?"

- lo prometo – contestó Milo y Camus sonri

"ahora duerme", Milo cerró los ojos y cayó entre las sábanas. Camus se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Milo, él también lo amaba, y tenía la certeza de que algún día se volverían a ver. Aunque en esos momentos no sabía que ese pensamiento se cumpliría, pero entonces serían enemigos. Miró por última vez a Milo y se desvaneció en el aire. Unas horas después, el caballero de Escorpión dudaría de ese encuentro pero le bastaría con llevarse una mano a los labios para saber que si sucedió.

- - Dame un beso, cariño mío

para que podamos separarnos

y cuando mi hora llegu

ese beso vivirá en mi corazón - -

* * *

Bueno aqui esta este pequeño fic, siempre quise escribir un yaoi de CamusXMilos pero que no fuera lo mismo de siempre (mientras o después de la batalla de Hades), asi que lo hice antes de que eso ocurriera.

Espero les guste tanto como a mi, nos veremos!!


End file.
